


Mabel and Reggie's Guide to Endless Fun

by somajesticdonki



Category: Gravity Falls, Twelve Forever (Cartoon)
Genre: Fantasy, idk if it's gonna be any romance? we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somajesticdonki/pseuds/somajesticdonki
Summary: Mabel Pines and Reggie Abbott meet. They learn about each other's experiences with magic and explore the impossible together. Also they're just two super creative people doing creative things. Expect it to cover some lgbt stuff too!





	Mabel and Reggie's Guide to Endless Fun

Reggie was a fan of singing, but how she found herself in a karaoke competition against a girl about her age, that she didn't even know the name of, was beyond her.  
Her mom took her on vacation to Gravity Falls, Oregon, where her supposed "aunt and uncle" lived (turns out they were just Judy's college friends). They had invited the two of them to go to a party at a place known as the Mystery Shack (although the S of the second word on the sign has fallen off, so she guessed it was a Mystery hack now…).  
Reggie had chosen a vocaloid song she loved very much, and was warming up her voice outside the hack (Reggie found this joke hilarious, forgive her) when the girl she was competing against walked up to her, holding out her hand for a handshake.  
"I'm Mabel," the girl said with a smile, her super sparkly cat sweater glittering in the dim lights outside the building. "I'm looking forward to the competition!"  
Reggie was not one for handshakes so she simply chuckled. "I'm looking forward to winning!"  
Reggie could see Mabel's eye twitch at the response, but her smile didn't fade. In fact, she was sure she could see a metaphorical sparkle in her eyes. Looks like the competition will be real!  
"So am I!" Mabel said, making finger guns with her hands. "I'll see you on stage!!" Waving to Reggie, she ran back into the shack where the competition would take place.  
Reggie checked the time on the clock on the wall. 5 minutes until the competition. Wait- why was there a clock on the outside wall of the building? Reggie shrugged it off and followed the other girl inside.  
The room was dark, with neon spotlights dancing around the floor. Disco music played and people danced in the most bizarre ways. It made Reggie feel welcome.  
At the sound booth was a big man wearing a t-shirt with a big question mark on it, as well as a weird disco ball hat on his head (Reggie loved it and wanted one for herself). When the song ended, he spoke into the mic:  
"It's time for the karaoke competition, dudes!" He pressed a button on the soundboard and a loud "Yeah!" sound effect boomed around the room. "First up we have… Our one and only, Mabel!"  
Mabel, who had been talking to some old dude in the corner of the room, ran up to the stage and grabbed a mic, causing feedback to ring off of the walls.  
"ARE YOU READYYYYYY!!!!!!!!" Mabel called as a pop song started playing. She was dancing so confidently that Reggie couldn't help but cheer for her. When Mabel began singing, Reggie could feel the metaphorical stars appear in her eyes. What a wonderful voice she had!  
"Let's have some fun, togetheeeer," Mabel sang, and Reggie could swear she was looking straight at her the whole time. Her heart was beating faster.  
The song ended and Reggie stood there, bewildered. She needed to get out some energy. Good thing her song was up next!  
When the man in the sound booth called her name she was ready. Oh so ready, she would show Mabel she can do this just as well!  
The song started playing, and Reggie began to sing the fast lyrics that took her months to master. But she was rocking it! The audience cheered, and she could see Mabel cheering as well!  
Until, at that moment a blonde girl came up to Mabel and they started talking. Reggie wondered what they were talking about and missed her next entrance in the song. When she noticed, she tried to play it cool, starting in the middle of the line. She doubted anyone here spoke Japanese, anyway!  
But she couldn't hide the fact that she was disappointed from herself.  
The song ended and the audience cheered. Mabel then had stopped talking to the other girl and cheered as well. At least she cared enough to do that, Reggie thought.  
She got off stage and walked up to the two of them.  
"You did great!" Mabel yelled over the noisy audience, and held up her hand for a high five, which Reggie happily returned.  
"You did too!" She said, a grin on her face. Maybe they could be friends after all.  
The blonde girl next to her didn't seem as excited about it however. She had a smirk on her face and Reggie could tell she didn't like her already.  
The man at the sound booth called someone named Pacifica up to the stage next, and to Reggie's not-surprise, the blonde girl walked up there and took the mic.  
Pacifica sang a ballad, and though her singing skills were above what Reggie and Mabel could do, Reggie still much preferred Mabel's performance.  
"Who is that," she asked the other girl.  
"That's Pacifica, the most popular girl in town," Mabel placed her hands on her hips. "We used to be rivals, but she's kinda cool now!"  
Reggie frowned. She didn't see how a cute girl like Mabel can be friends with someone like Pacifica. "Popular" people weren't a type Reggie got along with well, and she definitely didn't trust them.  
When the song ended, Mabel cheered, but Reggie just crossed her arms on her chest.  
Pacifica came back to them and Mabel complimented her singing, to which she replied with "Obviously. You were good too or whatever."  
The girls talked for a little while, and Mabel explained to Reggie that she's here on vacation to visit her great uncles who own the Shack. She also said that Soos, the man in the sound booth, is the Shack's only employee. Reggie observed that he seemed to be having fun despite that.  
At that moment Soos called the three of them up to the stage. It was up to the audience to vote on the winner. Reggie wasn’t surprised when Mabel got the most cheers from the audience. Actually, as much as she wanted to win, it made her pretty happy. At least it wasn’t Pacifica.  
Soos placed a golden crown (made of poster board and covered in glitter) on Mabel's head.  
"BOW DOWN TO ME, I AM YOUR QUEEN!" Mabel yelled. The audience fell silent. Everyone stared.  
Soos bowed down. "Anything for you, Queen Mabel."  
"MUAHAHAHAHHA!!!"

It was around 9pm and Reggie's mom found her, saying it's time to go home.  
"Are you Reggie's mom?" Mabel said, louder than she needed to. "Your daughter is super cool!!"  
Reggie blushed. She waved her hand, "I'm not THAT cool, I mean… pshh…"  
"Yeah, you are!" Mabel slapped Reggie's back supportively. Reggie grinned.  
"Well I'm glad you two had fun, but it's getting late, Regina. Your aunt and uncle are waiting to take us home."  
"But-" Reggie was worried she would never see Mabel again.  
"Hey, let's hang out again! Do you have a phone I can reach you at?"  
"Oh, yeah! Mom do you have a pen and paper?"  
"I have a pen, but-" Judy was taking a pen out of her purse.  
"WRITE IT ON MY FACE!!" Mabel pointed to her face with both hands.  
"Okay!" Reggie took the pen and wrote down the phone number to Judy's college friends, which is the only phone available to her at the time.  
"AWESOME! I'll call you tomorrow!"  
"Alright..!" Reggie smiled.  
"Now, we have to go, Regina," Her mom grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Reggie, defeated, followed, waving back to Mabel.


End file.
